


Wandering during the Eventide

by Darkangelpuppet



Series: Interdimensional Affairs [2]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, American Dragon: Jake Long, Coraline (2009), Dude That's My Ghost!, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), ParaNorman (2012), SheZow
Genre: Beast isnt in the story, Blood, F/M, I wont tell you what happens that involves blood, M/M, Mpreg, Not much Coraline, Not much Guy, Not much Wednesday, Poor Wirt, Summer Camp, Supernatural Hunters, This one wont be deleted i promise, Unicorns, Wirt is heavily Pregnant, im back, rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangelpuppet/pseuds/Darkangelpuppet
Summary: Wirt despite being Pregnant is sent to Summer camp.Now he hopes he won't be noticed.Too bad that some of his Campgoers aren't that normal either.rewrite and extra update: 16.11.18





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back you might notice my other fanfics are all gone. I had an Eyeoperation and lost Connection to these Fanfics even a week or two before  
> having the Operation. I didn't feel that well having a half finished story here. But this one won't be deleted since i wrote everything in advance.  
> I will update every week. I promise.(╥_╥) don't be mad I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVnMqOiY4OM&t=55s

 

" I told you already... I am not lying!” Wirt puffed his Cheeks up offended.  
  
He would have stayed quiet if his mother and Greg´s dad didn't decide to send him to summer camp.  
They said after the trauma of almost drowning last year he rarely did go outside and did let himself go.  
  
Wirt didn't let himself go not at all.  
Instead, he was protecting the baby inside his stomach that has recently started kicking.  
  
His Dad well not his dad but Greg´s dad just thought he gained a lot of weight after all he has been eaten a lot lately.  
  
His mother also mentioned things like a phantom pregnancy or something.  
  
Speaking that her friend had one once.  
Wirt, of course, understands their reasoning guys don't get pregnant after all.  
  
He sighed as he stroked his belly.  
  
The baby being half demon caused for some Interesting cravings and habits.  
Greg would spend his summer at home with his frog while he had to keep his pregnancy hidden at summer camp.  
  
 He saw the sign to summer camp he knew His Life couldn't get worse.

* * *

  
  
In another car sat a young Chinese teenager and a blonde Girl.  
  
Jake´s Grandfather gave him a mission.  
  
Apparently, a wild herd of unicorns, which are rare, to begin with, were in the woods near a summer camp in California.  
  
Due to recent Hunter activities, he got send to this summer camp to protect the Unicorns while they are in a vulnerable state.  
  
Rose insisted she go too, so they could spend time together. They were currently in Jake´s dads car.  
  
And Rose fell asleep on him.  
  
Jake or Jacob Luke Long was an anthrozil. Half-Human half Dragon.  
  
His dragon form changed a while ago from a typical thicker European looking dragon to a slender Chinese looking dragon.  
  
He assumed it was because his grandfather was Chinese and his Father being an American human with maybe some European roots.  
  
But recently he gained Feathers. His hair was always feathers in his Dragon form  
They spread to his wings and tail.  
  
He did some research and found out that a typical American dragon which was almost instinct was called  
Amphitheres and looked more like snakes with feathers than what he was used to.  
  
But he was genuinely happy to have Rose come with him. He smiled as he saw the summer camp.  
  
Mainly because he wanted to spend time with his girlfriend for once.

* * *

  
  
Guy Elli Hamdon wasn't thrilled his best friend Maz decided to drag him to summer camp with him.  
  
Despite the fact that he had to protect a town from super villains. He decided to play with his ring.  
He noticed many other teenagers on the bus not many children from the looks of it.  
  
One of the dudes kept looking at another boy who sat by himself going through his camera.  
  
There was also a few girls that stood out for some reason one was a goth girl who was gnarling her teeth and reading a book.  
  
If she wanted to be somewhere else. Clearly annoyed by everyone around her.  
  
The other girl wore Rain clothing and had a dragonfly hair clip.  
  
She was sitting alone and drawing on a sketchbook.  
  
For some reason, she looked sad and tired.  
  
The bus came to a stop.  
  
They were here.

* * *

  
The Introduction to the camp was boring for the most teens that just rolled their eyes at the camp staff.  
  
Wirt was furthest in the back.  
  
Hoping not to be noticed.  
  
So was Wednesday Addams who  
just thought of an Idea how to make her second camp experience more fun.  
  
Norman couldn't keep his Eye away from that boy.  
  
The Boy who wore a Red white shirt with a Ghost on it had a Ghost with him.  
  
He swore the Boy saw the Ghost to considering he swore he talked to the ghost while in the bus showing him pictures or a video of some kind on his camera.  
He had to find out more about him.  
  
The group houses were decided, and they all sorted to groups.  
  
There were four groups in total.  
  
Every Group at a Girls Dorm and a Boys Dorm.  
For the Day no activities were planned so that the camp members could get themselves to know each other better first.  
The Houses looked pretty Rundown from what they can tell but the inside was good enough to live in for two weeks.

  
  
Wirt opened the Door and dragged his luggage into the cabin.  
  
Leaving it on the nearest bed. He had to consider if he had to go throw up he would dash out.  
The Cabin had bunk beds and an Asian Boy in a weird jacket and with weird hair claimed the bed above as his.  
  
Not that Wirt cared that much.  
  
The other two kids in his Cabin seemed uninteresting.  
He quickly started unpacking.  
  
He had brought some architecture Books, Lots of clean clothes for emergency reasons and some healthy snacks.  
  
Wirt tried to pack as much as he could that would help

him in the Situation he found himself in.  
  
He felt honestly really tired.  
  
His back has been hurting, and he feels like he wanted to vomit.

The shoes he wore were too tiny thanks to his feet swelling up, and he really wanted to sleep.

But it was way too early and the others may get suspicious of him.  
  
So he finished taking out most of his belongings and putting them away, and he lay down.  
  
Jake just claimed the upper bunk and was excited.  
  
Rose and he were on the same team.  
  
She, of course, was in the girl´s Dorm but that means during any competition or activity they be together.  
He could swear the boy under him who was slightly thicker had a supernatural aura around him.  
  
He quickly dismissed it to text his friends about him and Rose arrived safely.  
The Supernatural Hunters have gotten a lot more lately.  
  
Most Hunters were only after Supernatural beings that were hurting or scaring humans.  
  
A way of Self-Justice to save People and get those  
that can't go to jail they're punishment.  
  
Even though many of these Supernatural creatures do these things to survive.  
  
Then there were the other kinds of Supernatural Hunters he was after right now.  
Hunters that hunt to gain. Mostly money.  
  
They were the ones selling under the supernatural markets or sell other beings for Entertainment.  
  
So in a way, it was like a Human-trafficking circle plus an organ harvesting thing only not directed at humans but other creatures.  
  
Most Witches and Wizards gather around to get items like Unicorn horns and body parts of different Creature.  
  
For sake of Spells and Wands.  
Some collect these only for collection purposes and some do research on them.  
  
They were like regular Hunters he would say.  
  
Like Hunters that hunt down Elephants for their Horns. Cruel.  
Unicorn hair and Horns were used for many things that's why they almost instinct.  
  
Like handcuffs or for high powerful magick.  
Rose his girlfriend used to be a hunter.  
  
But she was taken away from her Family thanks to a dragon-shaped birthmark on her hand.  
  
Raised to be a puppet of a hunter group called the Huntsman.  
Dragons were raised to protect the Supernatural beings as long as the beings do things purely because of survival.  
  
After he unpacked all of his male team members introduced themselves to him.  
  
In another cabin all together Spencer Wright could swear that the team members that he met earlier called Norman Babcock was still watching him.  
  
He and his cousin a famous rock star named Billy Cobra.  
  
Through that was only his stage name.  
  
Both were planning to record a horror movie in the Woods.  
  
Even though Billy was a ghost he was a scaredy-cat for anything that was supernatural.  
He and his cousin were ´close´. Thanks to a necklace that belonged to his cousin he could see him.  
  
Billy died during a stage Accident and thanks to them being related.  
  
Spencer and his family ended up moving into his house in Hollywood.  
  
Causing him to find a necklace that caused him to see his cousin that he barely know back then.  
  
Spencer always dreamed to be a film producer and his little Indie films were a hit on his Channel.  
But thanks to their genre his cousin would often cling to him in fear.  
  
His Cousin was a bit too flirty and clingy if anyone but his friends saw him he might get embarrassed but luckily only those that have an Item that the rockstar owned saw him.  
  
So why was this Boy staring at him?

* * *

  
  
Norman Babcock was always able to see Ghost since he was small.

He was a Spirit Medium and everyone in his town knew that.

His long distant relative Agatha Prenderghast who was now like a best friend to him was also born as a Spirit medium but was executed for Witchcraft by hanging or at least that's what he thought.  
  
They meet at awful circumstances that were for sure. He kept staring at the boy named Spencer.  
Because of the obvious ghost that seemed to follow that boy everywhere. If he was another spirit medium he had to talk to him, but he was nervous that he was mistaking and make it look  
like he was a freak heaven knows he had enough teasing from back home before the Aggie accident.

He wouldn't want to not make any friends while he was here though.  
He kinda missed Aggie.  
  
Coraline Jones hoped she would get away from the supernatural after the whole thing with the Beldam.

She wanted to spend time away as far as she could from the Apartment. The cat acted strangely  
since the Beldam disappeared. She wanted to forget well more like move on.

The cat didn't let her. She came here to be safe from what happened.  
Surely enough the Night came and everyone started to head to Bed.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter extra: https://www.deviantart.com/darkangelpuppet01/art/Wandering-during-the-Eventide-chapter-extra-1-772840747?ga_submit_new=10%3A1542388329


	2. Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Jake find something while looking for the Unicorns  
> Chapter song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LToMXmTSwTM

Once they were all awake and clothed they were gathering back to the Groups they were assigned to.

They went to Breakfast together.

Jake went to his Girlfriend to talk to her about looking to find the Unicorns.

Rose was after all a skilled Hunter and could track them down rather easily if she were able to find hoof prints in the dirt.  
Wirt started to eat as much as he could.

One of his Roommates was staring at him shocked  
" Hey! We others also want food! Slow down Fattie before you choke".

Wirt glared at him.

Something he normally wouldn't do unless Jason Funderberker was near that for sure.

But he needed as much energy as he could and he wouldn't let anyone tell him otherwise.

He ate for two and he was starving.

The others just ate in silence beside Wednesday who spent yesterday night to look for a matchbox or lighter.

She smiled sinisterly as they all were told to move outside once they were done.

 

The first activity was an Obstacle Course.

The Camp leader wanted them to complete the Obstacle course in teams.

The Team that finished the fastest would be excused during cleaning.  
Everyone was determined. But Wirt looked really concerned.

He could do it right?.

There was no harm ....he hoped.  
Jake and Rose wanted to check the Unicorns so it was a perfect thing if their team would win this .

So they could go exploring and get rid of the animal traps and check on the unicorns.  
Once the Countdown started both of them grabbed the ones that look like they are the slowest. Wirt felt Jake dragging him through the course.

Rose and Jake were really fast.

Every Jump exercise and part of the Obstacle Course an easy feed for them.

They were used to having to do parkour. Rose was after all since birth been trained to hunt the supernatural.

Jake was diffrent he learned to do this to get to some of the supernatural creature.

They were hiding afterall and he was there to protect them.  
So their team was the first to complete. Wirt didn't feel good at all.

He grabbed his Stomach.No one should climb, jump and crawl while pregnant. Maybe Yoga but not anything like this.  
He really hopes his Child isn't hurt.

But then again it's a demon and probably really strong even for not being born yet.

He hoped at least.

The other Teams glared at the Happy Couple.

Not to pleased with the fact they have to clean the dishes and the lunch area.  
Wirt headed back to bed but just as he opened the Door of the Cabin Rose and Jake ran past him into the Woods.

He ignored them and entered the Cabin to lay down.  
Most of the Team decided to go swim and there was nothing wrong with that but he would like maybe a few more minutes of sleep.  
The Camp leader did tell them to be back in two Hours for the next activity.

The Dragon and his Hunter girlfriend looked over the Woods for Traps.

They went in far. Then Rose stopped moving.

She waved and called to her Boyfriend " Jake check this out".  
There on the Forest floor hidden by some dirt and leaves was a Carcass of a Dead Rabbit.

Bugs and Maggots even started crawling in it. Parts of it including some whole Limps missing. It seemed to have been bitten to death.

Most of the Blood seemed to have been sucked out of it.  
"Yo, what kind of sick person would do this... imagine all the Hair and raw flesh in your mouth that's just nasty" Jake commented.

He isn't as used to death as his girlfriend was and he looked far more shocked and disgusted by the dead hare.

The Teethmarks looked pretty human " Who would do such a Thing?" said Rose still looking at the rabbit and analyzing it.

" A Vampire?" Jake asked. Rose looked at him

"Vampires have some sharp teeth but also very human-like teeth and there are many types so it could be easily a vampire ".

Jake shrugged " Rose our job was to look for the Unicorns and maybe for traps".  
The Blonde Hunter stood up dusting herself off." Right, let's go".

They had a limit time frame. She checked her Phone. She knew they would be wasting it.  
" We could always just ditch Camp activities," he said. She nodded. This was after all more important.With that, they continued their search.

Wirt woke up because his alarm went off as he went outside to meet the others he didn't see Rose or Jake anywhere and Wednesday Addams looked like she was sulking.

  
Wednesday´s plan to burn the camp to the ground was foiled since the Person in charge of the Dining hall noticed the Matches and took them from her.

  
She needed to figure out how to get them back.

She could always just kill the Lunchlady but it wasn't as fun as trying to get the matches back or at least she needed to figure out a good method of murder.

She was a normal girl after all thinking of Homicide.  
Surely enough the next activity was to be chosen by the campers.  
Who chose a ball sport to his dismay.

Why oh why does the World hate him so much thought Wirt.  
After almost getting hit multiple times and just getting out of the way in time he asked if he could sit down because he didn't feel well.

During that time Rose and Jake found the Unicorns.  
It was a small herd. They counted about ten equines.

Apparently, the woods were littered with garbage like paper bags and empty bottles and traps.

Unicorns know how to defend themselves but it wasn´t protecting them from the hunters.

Normally they would attack with their horns and pierce through their enemies skin if they were ever in a situation they had to defend themselves from someone without pure motives.

This, however, was a problem if the thing they were hunted for was their hair and horns.

If not careful a Hunter could use this to get the unicorn stuck to a tree or in a trap.

Making killing them much easier.

  
To get the Unicorns to another location would be difficult but they had to in the small amount of time they had in Summer camp.

Rose saw a Good Hiding place not that far away from the camp and they decided to lead the Unicorns there using Jakes dragon form.

Surely enough they were able to secure them a safe place for the time being and decided to head back.

 

The Groups were having already Dinner by the time they came back.

Of course, they were asked where they went.

They said they got lost during a walk in the woods and sat down next to their Teammates.

Wirt wasn´t there he was guided after he called in sick to his Cabin there he stayed thereafter.

 

Norman kept seeing that Spencer kept talking to the ghost.

So he finally stood up and went over to him.

Spencer wasn´t the only one he wanted to speak too through.

He saw the Ghost hanging around Spencer but there was something more chilling and disturbing coming from Coraline and Wednesday.

Coraline felt like she was done for. If her destiny was already decided for her. Grabbing her dragging at her then it could.

The creature or rather that energy latched unto her and now ...saving her seemed almost impossible.

He wondered if she knew.

That IT was following her.

It was going to get her and drag her away sometime soon.

Something would take her and then she would only be a corpse.

Not a ghost maybe something worse.

Then there was Wednesday the tall girl reeked of death and ghosts kept following her but she herself doesn´t seem to notice.

There was also an Energy different from those that came from Coraline more....sinister in a way but it did not latch unto her.

No, it seemed to come from her.

 

Wirt a boy he also watched seemed to be the opposite he seemed to have two auras a big one and a small one.

But neither were threatening or sinister. 

Then were was also Guy and Jake both have more powerful auras.

He could not truly describe it just that they seemed not human in a way.

" I told you Browski the creepy dude is walking towards us" the ghost following that Spencer guy said.

  
Spencer looked up meeting Normans eyes.

" Ghost" Norman simply stated staring at them not blinking.  
Spencer's eyes widen " Uhh...what?".

Norman repeated himself " There is a Ghost next to you"

Wright looked shocked at him confused how the boy could see Billy.

Before he could ask or decide to get away from this creepy kid Norman spoke again.

" I'm a Spirit Medium...he's not the only ghost in camp but he's the only one interacting with a living Person".

Spencer still looked shocked.  
"So how come you see him?" Norman asked curiously as he sat down.

Spencer looked at his guitar necklace.  
" He's my Cousin well a Cousin I didn't know while he was alive he was kind of a Rockstar...I have seen him since I put on his Necklace".

Norman seemed puzzled but nodded. This spirit wanted to be seen by this person.

Of course, it was a family member they were probably close. Of course, he wanted to be seen by him.

In a way, this was like him and his spirit guide. Agatha.

Agatha and him were related thanks to her he had the power of a Seer.

 

They ended talking about Ghost stories and actually ended up bounding over Spirits during the Dinner Time.

Spencer talked by his own experience with his cousin and thinks he knew from horror movies.

He even went ahead and told him about the Movie he was working on. 

That he would love if Norman would join.

Afterall they were in a Summer camp and they were all what around the age of fifteen or sixteen.

These were a classic setting for a slasher movie.

Though as it turns out Billy the ghost that followed Spencer was actually afraid of alot of these things.

Supernatural things or gory things he just could not handle.

 

The last activity of the Day was Arts and Crafts.

Surely enough Rose ended up making Jake and herself couple bracelets using the beads they had.

While we others mostly played with the items they were given and didn't make anything that interesting.

Guy Hamdon had to help Coraline during the time since his Team member managed to hurt herself while she was exploring the Woods.

Then asked why she went out there alone she said she likes the outdoors more than being confined to a closed space like a building.

Guy asked her if she had Claustrophobia. She looked at him shocked before nodding.

"I guess...I do...I just don't like the indoors or small spaces." she admitted.

"I think...I might have Arachnophobia too... I can´t stand spiders like at all" she said while Guy bandaged her foot.

"...I just noticed are you wearing light Pink nail polish? Your hands look way better than mine" she said laughing.

"I huh?" he was caught off guard by that question before looking at his hands."...yes I do...umm my sister taught me" he said.

"I always paint her nails too and I guess I started to wear it myself," he admitted.

" I know its probably dumb especially with guys not wearing nail polish since its girly," he said.

  
There Campguide told them that the activities are done for today.

If they wanted they could do something before heading to bed.  
Which ended up with Norman, Spencer and Billy start filming their Movie in the Camp.

Returning into their Cabin once it was too dark. They didn't bring a Flashlight after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter extra:  
> This amazing Coraline theory videos that helped form a headcanon for her  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhXogPC5aIXiq-c1cu0l85UmYEGPBUo4D


	3. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm rewriting this fanfic as I did with Precarious Soul  
> also connecting it more to Precarious Soul and Lies and Sweet Nightmares  
> Song.: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7zHuV0znQ0

-  Location:??? -

\- Time: Witches Hour -

 

She tried to run she had to get out before it caught her.

The´mud leaving footprints in the soil. Her shoes and socks got mud all over them.

But she could not stop unless she wanted to die.

It was right behind her.

 

The pale brunette almost tripped multiple times. 

Her breathing was heavy, her eyes were heavy too.

She hasn´t slept in days. But she couldn´t.

She looked like a walking corpse by now she guessed.

Her hair was a mess. Her normally tidy dress was full of dirt and mud.

She was as pale as a corpse.

 

The Lifes of the others were at stake if she was caught too.

Shes after all the last one left. The others were gone now.

´It ´got them. 

 

 

There were still alot of active Covens around the world.

But there were also Witches who were Hermits.

Who no longer had a Coven or never needed one.

Examples of that were The Beldam of the Pink Palace.

She wasn´t a witch before but a being called the other world dragged her into itself and made her do anything to survive.

It was eating her.

 

She was under the famous witches she knew about.

Those were mostly stories her family told her about.

 

There was also a woman who was desperate enough to drag her children into witchcraft specifically necromancy

that got her daughter killed. Created a bunch of Spirit mediums she did.

 

Another example was a traveling hand palm reader that she remembered from her grandmother's stories.

This woman got lost somewhere in Oregon as their family lost contact with her carnival that she traveled with.

 

As the last person from the Whisper Coven, the young witch could not be caught.

 

No matter what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter extra: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Witch-hunt#/media/File:William_Powell_Frith_The_Witch_Trial.jpg


	4. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oC4ZA2NYw2w

During the Morning the Camp staff found a Dead Opposum and a cat near the Camp Ground.

Thanks to that everyone was awoken early by them. 

They have gotten a Warning that a Wild Animal may be attacking living beings around the Camp.

That they should be careful then being outside during non-group activities.

The Camp activities would start after breakfast so Jake and Rose checked the Animal Corpses that were found before they get removed.

 

The Opposum and the Cat both have been bitten to death and blood has been sucked out of them. 

Some Pieces of Flesh was missing at the neck and the torso of the animals

The weird thing they found was that the Cat was covered with a yellow sticky liquid.

Rose hunched down and touched the yellow sticky liquid. "Tree sap" she identified.

"Tree sap?" Jake asked not sure how to respond.

"Yeah, the liquid a tree produces. Insects are getting stuck in it and then they become amber fossils once hardened" she said.

" What on earth would eat animals and leave tree sap behind of all things?" she asked.

Jake shrugged.

He wan´t really uncomftable seeing a corpse after having to handle dragonslayers and the more dangerous creatures.

Like Wendigos, Sirens as well as the Vault demons.

That really counted as demons since they looked more like dragons but they're too powerful to destroy anyway,  
He never paid that much attention to his grandpa's lessons to know if anything would leave treesap.

 

Maybe a Nature spirit? or a Nymph but they would not bite an animal dead.

If anything came up he would normally ask Fu the talking gray Shar Pei dog that lived with his grandpa.

But that was hard to do now. Besides he was almost an adult now. He should really get the hang of this protecting the supernatural thing.

The Carcasses were removed and everyone was told to go to breakfast.

During breakfast, some people including Wirt and Coraline did not eat presumably because of the dead animals that were found.

But Jake who was sitting nearby noticed Rose staring at them as if skeptical.

 

"Do you think any of these two have a cat at home?" she asked studying the body language of the two.

"Why?" he asked. "Wirt I think is his name looked nervous and Coraline looks well just sad. Both are looking down and not eating" she said.

"But you can tell Wirt is nervous as he taps with his feet at the ground and plays with the fork," she said.

"My Guess is that Wirt is hiding something probally saw something related to the accident and that Coraline has a Cat at home" Rose mumbeled before taking some food into her mouth.

Jake nodded remembering that. Wirt was hiding something?

  
The most started playing card games and boardgames after cleaning since it started raining.

And probably still keep raining during the whole day.  
Spencer sighed he was planning of recording some scenes in the Woods today but thanks to the rain they could not.  


  
Rose and Jake left early during dinner time to check on the Unicorns and move them once it stops raining. 

Jake noted during the time he spends in the cabin that Wirt´s Socks were dirty, stained in Mud.

The pouring rain was rather heavy and the Ground was muddy and gave in way too easily causing them to almost slip.

Once they got to the unicorns they checked for injuries on them.

None of the Equines were hurt whatever killed the animals didnt get to the Unicorns and neither did a Hunter.  
Some of the Unicorns had to be brought back to the others since they wandered at night.

Rose and Jake ended arguing where the safest place away from hunters would be. 

Rain wouldn't stop till the Night came.

But before they could move they heard noises and a Scream.

Curious they decided to follow it.

They walked around the Area and found Spencer and Norman during the filming of their horror flick.  
" What are you doing here?" they ask.

" ....Just out for a Walk" Rose replied looking at the cheap horror props.

Spencer made them earlier in Arts and Crafts.

The horror fanatic narrowed his eyes "Oh and what about the Monster?".  
She stared at him blankfaced " Monster? What are you even talking about?".  
He replied with raised eyebrows" The thing that bit the animals to death".

  
The blonde looked at them " They said it was an Animal nothing that intersting".

Spencer raised his Camera " Well we think its a Monster and we will capture it on Film for my Movie".  
The Huntress just shook her Head " What an absolute Stupid idea if it really was a Monster you would probably get eaten as well!".

The Boy just rolled his Eyes.  
Spencer and Norman were too near to the Unicorns to move them.

Sure they can try tomorrow but she can´t risk them finding the Unicorns.  
So in the End, both Jake and Rose stood there watching the boys filming.

It was actually quite amusing.  
The Boys started wandering deeper finding another Carcass.

This Time it was a Bird his throat bitten off."Eww Sick!" the Horrorfanatic said.

Norman stared at the Corpse in Shock.

The Animal did not give off any Aura as if his Ghost wasn't even there.

" It must be near!"Spencer said excitedly.

" I don't think this is such a good idea," his Cousin said shaking.  
If Billy were still alive he would be crushing Spencer with his Weight right about now.  
" Look Footsteps!" he pointed out.

Everyone besides Spencer looked worried.

Norman actually stopped him" I dunno guys let´s go back. I can´t sense any Spirits from that Bird and it is worrying me".

"Spirit?"Jake asked. "Oh, I'm...I am a Spirit Medium" Norman replied.

"And you just freely admit that?" Jake said stunned. "Well, I'm used to it everyone in my Hometown knows"Norman chuckled.

  
Spencer had a grin on his Face as he ignored the others and followed the Footsteps.

"That idiot is going to get us killed"declared Norman.

Flesh Ripping and animal screams were heard. Painful shrieks came from the animal.

It was being eaten alive and the sounds it made was horrifying and agonizing.

That's when they saw it.  
A Boy that was familiar to them hunched down in a sitting position bitting and ripping out the Flesh out of a Rabbit.

They walked nearer to get a good look at them.  
Wirt was sitting there.

His Eyes glowing in multiple colors. 

Like rings of the rainbow, they stared unblinkingly at the struggling Rabbit.

The Rabbit finally stopped moving.

Norman could see a small light sphere what he assumes to be the now departed Rabbits Ghost.

He was shocked then Wirt caught it and ate the Spirit.  
He made growling noises and dropped the Carcass.

Standing up the Glowing decreased until his Eyes were back to normal.

He started shaking and quickly wiped away the Blood from his Mouth.

"Wirt?"Jake said worried.

The Boy stared at the others shocked that they were here and started dashing back to the Camp with wide eyes.  
" What just happened? You guys saw it too right?" asked Norman.

Spencer almost dropped his Camera "

" Yeah, I got it on Camera what was that weird hand thing he did it looked as if he caught something?!".

Norman stared at him " He ate the Rabbits Soul. I wish I was kidding but I am not.".   
"I knew something was off with him... We ask tomorrow but right now we have something to do Rose"Jake shouted grabbing her hand.

  
She nodded ." Yeah, right the Unicorns" she said quietly so no one but Jake heard. " 

" Well we better head back too its really dark and after that, I don't think any of us want to stay out here,".

Norman said grabbing Spencer´s hand as well guiding him away.He knew this two were hiding something and they did not need to have Spencer or him around. " Come on we have to gather up your Props".

Jake stopped Spencer.

" Before you do I want you to promise me you won't show anyone the recording or tell anyone what happened"

"...until we all figure out what is happening with him".

Spencer hesitated it would make an Awesome scene in his Horror movie.

but even he knows it would be probably for the best to make sure everyone is okay with it.

He nodded and started catching up with Norman " Well see you tomorrow".  
Unknown to them they were not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Extra: https://thedarkangelpuppet.tumblr.com/image/173964510748


	5. Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37D-eNQh-GM

Jake and Rose came back during the morning before breakfast.

Coraline Jones almost walked past them.

But turned back around." What happened to you two?" she asked.  
Both Rose and Jake´s Feet were covered in Mud.

Their Shoes had to be cleaned for sure.

It took them the whole Night to move the Unicorns to a new safe Spot until they can travel even farther away  
from the Hunter activity.

Rose simply stated " Long Story...not worth telling".

Coraline noticed Spencer and Norman running to them.

" Hey ... Wirt disappeared we all started looking for him since yesterday".

Jake looked confused " But yesterday....didn´t he dash back to camp?".  
Norman looked at him" apparently he never came back to the camp".

Spencer looked at his Camera " We know we said we would ask him today but this may be a problem".  
Rose looked at them " Fine let's go and look for him he couldn't be that far".

Coraline looked at them" And the Wild Animal? what if ...he got attacked".  
Rose, Jake, Norman and Spencer looked at each other "I doubt that".

  
They decided to search in small Groups in the Forest.

Norman went with Coraline. Rose with Jake. Spencer went off on his own.

Unknown to them Wirt found himself tied up in an old Wooden Crate.

He couldn't speak his Mouth was gagged with old Fabric.

 

* * *

 

Guy Hamdon was a Teenage Superhero.

He didn't choose that Life, his Aunt Agnes choose for him.

Her Ring was magical and would transform him into her alter ego.

That Ring was passed down from Family member to Family member, but the problem was it was given down to female members.

He was the only Boy that got the ring and he embarrassed himself a lot during the time he got the ring.  
The Ring normally would react to someone in need and would immediately change him to his alter ego Shezow.

He was also currently stuck in a Dress and High heels.

  
Whoever was in Danger it wasn't Shelarious. Yeah, no one was here he doesn´t need to do the shepuns.

He guessed it turned into a habit.

Thankfully Maz told him about the missing Boy since he couldn't be there for obvious reasons.

Searching for a lost boy while he in a Dress was not what Guy planned to this Summer.

He didn't even want to go to Summer camp but his Best Friend Maz coaxed him into joining him.

  
Using his Flight ability he was able to look through the Forest much quicker but to his Dismay the only thing he noticed were traps.

Jake was also currently flying using his Dragonform while Rose clings to his Back.

He might have an Idea what has happened to the boy.

It was very likely that he ran into the Hunters during his way back to Camp.

The Problem was where are the Hunters.

Rose shrieked "Watch out" to Jake who was lost in Thought.

The Superhero almost crashed into the Dragon and counter-wise.

  
" Watch where you're flying you giant Reptile!"

Shezow almost was ready to hit him. " wait  a Shesecond .... giant Reptile?!?".

She stared at him and then to Rose." Wait I know you ....your that girl from the Camp," he said in his regular voice.

Both Rose and Jake looked at him with wide eyes " Guy?!?".

Jake quickly explained to the superheroine his Thoughts about what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Norman and Coraline went into the forest walking rather than running or hurrying.

After all, if they needed to run away from something they would need to have the Energy too.

Norman stared at her before speaking 

"Hey, I was meaning to ask you...but that necklace it's an adder stone right?" he asked.

"You mean this stone with a hole in it? I ...I used to have one before this one but someone burned it" she said.

"It, however, means much to me and I actually was happy I could find a new one".

"Plus I got the first one from my neighbors...they are nice people interesting too. Through I think theirs was a jadestone".

was she truly not aware of what danger she was actually in? Could she not feel the Malice following her?

"I first of thought this one was the same stone till I noticed this one is a different color," she said sighing.

"Yeah pretty sure the one you have right now is a Tiger´s Eye," he said. "Have you noticed that your being followed?".

She turned around" I don´t see anything?". 

Norman looked at her "Yeah of course you don´t".

* * *

 

  
Guy or rather Shezow took in the Story

" Shut the front door...So let me get this straight Wirt was the one to bite all these animals to death then he managed to get captured by supernatural hunters?"."

  
Rose nodded "That's about right ".

Shezow looked at them puzzled unsure what to say.

Surely enough they found a Road with a Transporter filled with crates and traps.

Jakes Girlfriend eyes widen as Jake just  
dived down.

" Wait up! Do you know how hard it is to land with these heels!" Guy said flying down after the older Boy.

Jake landed on the Transporter.

Seeing inside he could spot no person.

´Probally went off to a coffee break or something´Guy muttered.

Looking inside nothing out of the ordinary but he did spot a familiar comic book.

"Clear!"He said.

"But whoever drives this thing is a fan of mine! I see one of my comic books inside!"

"So in case he or she comes back your charming our way out?" said Rose.

Guy grinned "Yes I will".  

He turned to the giant reptile who already started opening up the crates.

"Ah I get it you need some super strength let me help then we be done faster!"Guy said.

 

He and Guy ended up praying all the large crates open.  
They end up finding body parts of mythologic creatures and in the second last one.

Which was almost always greeted with a shudder from Jake or some sound of disgust.

Unicorn horns, bottles of unicorn hair, Fairy Wings, Dragon blood. Skin of a Naga, Mermaid fins the list could go on.

 

Jake opened the last crate and he found him.

They quickly helped him out.

Removing both the fabric over his mouth and the Rope.

Wirt rubbed his now Ropeburned Wrist.

  
" Why do bad things only happen to me?" he asked himself.

Ignoring the Dragon in front of him. He decided overthinking things will not help his situation.

He was used to this Craziness since he ended up in the Unknown.

"....Thank you" he quickly said.

  
Jake and Guy ended up turning back as they guided back to the camp.

Sharing Stories on their way back.

 

Once they're back into the Camp.

Wirt was given a Blanket.

He looked unnerved at the small group that was now staring at him as he rubbed the rope burns on his Arms.

He wishes he could put this into a poem but his mind was a little jumbled up in the moment.

If it wasn't for Jake and Guy he probably would be sold on the magical black market or something so he guessed telling them wasn't so bad.

Speaking of the black market didn´t he hear about a magical black market before? 

He recalled a meeting with a boy younger with him and his new found schoolmates and or Friends.

He wasn´t even sure if they considered him a friend. But the boy and his twin did talk about their adventures.

Yes, there was a magical black market in Oregon so its no problem to imagine there be one around here too.

Speaking of Jake and Guy hopefully, this wasn´t so weird for them.

Then again they were a talking Dragon and a cross-dressing  Superhero their lives seem also pretty crazy.

He did need time to recover through...Plus he really didn't feel so good.

He knew he probably will end up puking his guts out today. As he could feel the Vomit rising.

Jake spoke up first seeing the distress in the boy and that he holds his hand in front of his Mouth

" Someone get him a Bucket!".

 

 

Surely enough it was Caroline that ended up getting a Bucket.  
Once Wirt had the Bucket he Throws up.

Caroline took a few steps backward exclaiming her disgust." ...thanks" the Boy was still shaking.

Wirt sighed he really did not know how to explain this even if there were magical creatures in the group that were staring at him.

Spencer asked first  
" So I know you should probably rest and all but dude what was that yesterday?".

Wirt looked nervously around "...Cravings" he quickly said. Norman" Cravings?".  
He nodded " Pregnancy Cravings".

Everyone stared at him weirdly.

He sank down.

Awkward.

Jake looked at him and then looked like he was thinking " Well technically that would make sense in some ways".

Norman nodded "Explains some things".  
Guy just began laughing " And I thought you had a beer belly".

Rose hit him on his Shoulder hard. 

Wirt chucked "Trust me my mom and dad do not believe me either but my mom said something about phantom pregnancies or something".

 

Coraline lifted her Hand " Wait how does that make any sense he's a guy....unless are you actually a girl dressing as a guy?".  
Wirt stared at her " ...no I am a Guy...look its a long Story that I don't really want to tell".

Spencer looked at his camera deleting his video as Wirt stood up and left for the Cabin.

Once Jake entered the Cabin he noticed Wirt reading the others went to  Art's and Crafts.

He looked at him and sat next to him. Wirt put down his book looking at him.  
" ...Hello". Jake waved " Yo ....so you do not want to talk at all".

Wirt looked at him " It´s complicated and honestly a really long story".

Jake nodded

" That's fine dawg ...some things people don't want to tell you anything and its fine ....do you know at least what gender or what name ?".  
Wirt seemed to have not expected the Question as he looked shocked but he began to smile and his eyes lit up.

" I do not really know what gender the baby will be but I did think of some Names..."  
Jake smiled " Go ahead yo I am curious".

Wirt looked at him nervous grabbing Jakes hand and squeezing them

  
" Willow if it's a Girl and Fir if it's a Boy". Jake looked at him " ...Those are Tree names".Wirt nodded blushing.  
" The Baby will be a Half Treedemon". Jake looked at him " A...A Demon?".

Jake never met a demon before despite being a Protector of the Magical World. The things he met he would not really count as demons...he wasn´t even sure if that's what they were.  
Wirt let go "...Thank you for saving me and my baby ...I don't know what I would have done if they took her or him away from me so thanks".

But half humans were actually not that uncommon even if the mystical world should keep themselves hidden.

There was always some cases their halflings are born. He himself was one after all.

Most popular of these hybrids were the dhampir and half-elves. There were alot he would be considered an Anthrozil.

If Wirt´s kid was half demon it would mean that this was a Cambion.

There were legends that were there some Angels who were after Nephilim and Cambions even if the magic council has a strict rule of protecting half births and hybrid births. 

He was a Dragon he has no idea what's happening in the Aether or the Nether and their societies to cause something like this.

 

Jake smiled " No problem dawg Now sleep you had a rough day ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter extra: https://www.deviantart.com/darkangelpuppet01/art/Shezow-755584652


	6. Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mhnfr-94YrI

The Day didn't start well. Not well at all.They all awoke because of screaming.  They found another Corpse but it was not an Animal.The Camp staff called their Parents to come and get them.

 They found another Corpse but it was not an Animal.The Camp staff called their Parents to come and get them.  
The Lunchlady was found dead in the kitchen in the morning. It looks like another Animal attack.Wirt was shaking. He didn't do it did he?

  
Jake was petting his Back " It was not you trust me it was probably really some wild animal or something".  
" I...I....". None of the Group that knew thought it was him but Wirt was filled with doubt that he had done it. Rose grabbed the Boys hand." You don't remember anything from the Attacks do you?".  
He shook his Head." I ....I may have done it and I don't know what I would do if..." Rose did kill before, Rose knew the Boy didn't do it but his Self Doubt was getting to him.

Wednesday Addams was a Girl that enjoyed many things most people outside her family didn't.

She was currently playing with a Matchbox that she finally got back. She would burn down this Camp before she left.  
Jake, Rose, Spencer, Guy,Norman, Maz and Caroline played Cardgames until Noon.The First Parents started arriving slowly.

  
Wirt was gone through. " Has anyone seen Walter?" one of the Camp attendends asked. Jake looked back to the Cabin entering it.

Jake looked back to their Cabin entering it.  
" Hey you okay?" he asked as he closed the door. Wirt lay in the bed in silence. His Bag was packed but he did not move. Instead he just stared at the Ceiling.

Jake looked at him " Yo you do know your Parents are waiting for you?". Wirt didnt say anything. The Dragon sat next to him." Is this about the Lunchlady?".  
The Boy was still quiet his Eyes red from crying. "You did not do it".The older Boy still stared at the Ceiling " ...How do you know that I did not do that...you barely know me".

The older Boy still stared at the Ceiling " ...How do you know that I did not do that...you barely know me".  
Jake looked down " Because I can feel that you didnt".

Wirt glared at him "...What? Yo think I am lying" the anthrozil said laughing.

" Seriously?....yes," Wirt said.  
Jake looked at him " Yo I know you think the Baby shouldnt be born now that that happened but is that really what you want?".Wirt shook his Head.  
The Dragon smiled " You deserve to have your Child and if anyone tells you otherwise Screw them ! What do they know". Wirt started giggling.  
" Now wipe away those tears and come on you need to head Home. Also the Hunter activity started decreasing in the Area ...lets just say I went back and scared them a bit" said Jake.  
Wirt sat up grabbing the Pillow. " Hey, do you have a Phone with you?". Wirt looked at him confused " Huh?...Why?".

Jake gave him a goofy grin " I give you my Number. I can hook ya up with proper Medical Care. If your given Birth to that Baby might as well do it in a humane way can´t have you dying now after I went to the trouble to save you and all". 

Wirt wiped away his tears. " No Hospital would take me in ". Jake smiled " You think! Dragons are the born Protectors to the Magical World trust me I got your back!".  
Jake grabbed the Boys bags and guided him out he stopped just as they saw the cars. " Do you smell that?".Wirt looked at him confused. " It smells like Burning Wood".  
Looking back they see Flames. The Camp started burning and Wednesday Addams ran past them with Matches. " ...didnt the Lunchlady take them away from her...when did she get them back?"  
Jake looked at him " Could it be that ....". Wirt looked at him understanding what he means.

Wirt looked at him understanding what he means.

The Dragon grabbed him and rushed him to the Cars before any of the flames reached them. Wirts Mother and Greg hugging Wirt because he was safe.  
Jake smiled . 

The Fire was put out and Wednesday was already gone by the time they needed to extinguish the flames.The small Group gathered around before leaving.

The small Group gathered around before leaving.  
Coraline was the first to speak " That wasnt a nice Vacation from the Supernatural but thats fine....hey Wirt I dont really have any Gift for you but here".  
She took out her Sketchbook. Filled with Buttoneyed Creatures.  
" Its just Stuff I ran into I also put down my Adress and stuff I was hoping we might became Penpals...since I am really curious about that Baby...but if you dont want to thats fine".  
She waved them goodbye and ran to her Mother. 

Guy was the next one to say goodbye." Just if you are anywhere near Megaville it would be Shemazing of you to visit me... just to maybe get to know each other a bit you know". Spencer shoved Guy a bit out of the Way " Same goes for me dude I would love to do a Movie with you guys !".  
Norman looked at them " Leave him alone hes already quite stressed enough because of this week ". Norman grabbed the boys to drag them to their Parents. Billy following quietly.

Rose and Jake looked at them leave.

Rose spoke up "It's like once someone has a baby everyone loves them".

Jake looked at her " no kidding...well, we have to go to remember what I said to you".

  
Wirt nodded waving them goodbye and sat down in the car. " It looks like you made some Friends," his Mother said smiling. Wirt looked at her and nodded.

Surely enough all of them know one thing: They never ever coming back to a Summercamp.

* * *

 

"Coraline...I know you just got back but your mom told me you be here"Wyborn entered Coraline´s room.

Only to find it completely empty."...Coraline?". 

Her suitcase set on her bed on top of it was a doll looking like her.

"Coraline ...its Wybie...where are you"

The black cat resting on the bed only to open an eye when Wyborn entered.

It seemed to almost smile that the sassy little girl was no longer here.

 

The floor was scratched up as if Coraline was forcefully dragged away.

But the markings stopped at the end of the door.

He inspected the doll on top of the suitcase.

It looked like Coraline. Buttons as eyes.

 

Didn´t the other mother make this doll?

The doll looked like her clothes and everything.

He noticed something under the dolls clothing.

It felt like there was something inside the doll.

Inspecting the doll further he noticed the  Stitching was a bit lose in the back. 

He tugged the loose thread opening the back of the doll.

He grabbed inside and grabbed the messy paper ball unfolding it.

A drawing from Coraline´s sketchbook.

As well as the object that was wrapped into the drawing. 

Coraline ´s beloved hairpin she never left anywhere.

 

The drawing was of the cat. But the shadow was that of the Beldam.

´A well-needed replacement´

Immeadily having an idea what happened he gulped and ran out.

 

There in the living room was the once closed door wide open but revealing nothing but insects and a wall.

The tiger eye serpent stone sitting in front of the door.

"...Coraline" he said sadly.

The other world took their next victim.

A Replacement for the Beldame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapterextra: https://thedarkangelpuppet.tumblr.com/image/177373033488


End file.
